deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ampager
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Infected Spectator page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 22:07, August 11, 2011 Images Hey there. Please stop taking images from deadrisingwiki.com without giving them proper attribution. Thanks. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 21:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Amp do you know anything about that Boom box combo weapon someone put up? 01:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Uh, no, I haven't heard of a combo weapon called "Boom Box". Sorry. Ampager 03:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Dead Rising 2 Clothing Template Thanks for making a new template. Just wondering if you'd be okay with me changing the header color from yellow to green? Green would much better suit the other templates we have already. I think of yellow as being more for Dead Rising 3. --Nixerix (talk) 08:00, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Sure, feel free to change the colors to whatever is suited best. Amp'd (talk) 18:43, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Dear Ampager, What happened to the U.S. Government in Dead Rising 4. 11:39, August 9, 2017 (UTC) I'm interested. 19:12, September 9, 2017 (UTC)DawnOfSolace Rollback Hi Amp, I've given you rollback privileges. I see you've been trying to undo edits on a lot of pages lately, and you also always let me know when there are vandals around the wikia. I figured rollback privileges would make undoing edits and helping with vandals a lot easier. I've also added content moderation, meaning that you can also delete pages. Or at least, I hope that it adds that privilege. Cheers! Nixerix (talk) 02:50, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Dead Rising 2 item videos hello there are around 60 videos of Dead Rising 2 items found here: https://www.youtube.com/user/deadrisingwikia/videos?view_as=subscriber I added some of them. If you want to add more. Moscowamerican (talk) 00:59, February 1, 2018 (UTC) :thanks i added a lot of those yesterday. :) Moscowamerican (talk) 18:50, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Logo Hey Amp, I've finally gone ahead and uploaded the new logo you asked me to. Definitely looks sharper. Thanks for fixing that up! Nixerix (talk) 08:41, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Can I have edit permission for character pages? 02:24, October 1, 2018‎ (UTC) I was wondering that posse members should have alive category status because even if they are killed they still appear alive during each chapter of dead rising 3. Hey man, I really appreciate what you’re doing for the wiki! I know you don’t know me, but hey,I appreciate it! Hello. Can you post the zombie bride's picture in info box i had a problem with it. Here to Help Hello, I'm The Embraced One or TEO, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for this Wiki. I just wanted to drop you a message personally since you're one of the recent active editors around here. I'm here to act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff and help you and your community. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the Wiki, its features (editing, templates, layouts, etc.), or anything else, feel free to reach out to me and I will be happy to help out! The Embraced One (talk) 14:29, June 22, 2019 (UTC)The Embraced One